


He WIll Always Be In Your Heart:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 3X20: Olelo Pa'a (The Promise) Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Day At The Beach, Death, Depression, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Food, Food Sex, Friendship, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hiding, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Office, Office Sex, Oral, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Remorse/Remorseful, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Survivor Guilt, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Wall Sex, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Anniversary Of Freddie Hart's death is always hard for Steve, What happens when the fifth anniversary hits?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: The Anniversary Of Freddie Hart's death is always hard for Steve, What happens when the fifth anniversary hits?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams looked at his work calendar with a sigh, Cause he knew what time of year it was, Freddie Hart's Anniversary of his death, & he knew that it was hitting his partner very hard. But, He didn't know what to do about it, & he wants to help, but he doesn't upset Steve, & make things worse.

 

He saw that his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was trying to focus on some paperwork, & knew that he wasn't getting much done, so he went to his office, knocked on the open door, & said this with a warm smile, as Steve looked up, giving him his full attention. He looked so tired, Danny was glad that he made this move, & he said this, as he came in.

 

"Baby, Why don't you call it a day ?, I can get the rest of the details done for the Governor, Just make sure that you take time out for yourself, or go home, & go for a swim, Okay ?", The Blond was practically begging, & the former seal nodded, & said this to him, as he made his way out the door.

 

"Thanks, Danno, I think I need some fresh air, I think I will go out to our spot, & just chill for awhile, I will bring home dinner, so you don't have to worry about a thing", Danny kissed him, & said smiling, "Sounds good, Handsome", & moves out of the way, Steve kissed him, & went on doing his task, while Danny went back to tackling the reports, & finish the paperwork for the day.

 

It didn't take Steve long to get to his spot, & he took out a beer, & went to sit down with it on the wall, **"I miss you ** _so_** much, Freddie, I wish that you were here with me, Enjoy all of the success,  & love that I had discovered"**, Steve thought to himself. He closed his eyes, & relaxed, & knew that he could feeling his friend, loved one, & former lover, which Danny has no idea about.

 

 _"No matter what, I _will be_ always with you", Freddie's Voice said_, as the light wind blew against the trees, Steve was shocked, & had some tears running down his face, He calmed himself down, & took a sip of his beer, Then, All of a sudden, A Voice said quietly, as Steve lets his guard down.

 

Steve turns around in shock, & recognizes the person, "Bree ?", He went to her, meeting half way, & hugged her, The Five-O Commander was glad that Freddie's sister came to visit him, Cause he didn't get a chance to see her lately, & they didn't talk at all, Cause the wound is still fresh.


	2. One:

"How are you doing, Steve ?", The Youngest Hart asked, as she was concerned about him, She knew that he was taking her brother's death hard, Especially, When his anniversary came around, & the handsome former seal was in pain, whenever this time of year comes around. Steve was lucky to have her in his life.

 

 

 

"I am doing pretty good, I mean as good", He answered honestly, as they went back to sit down, & catch up with each other. The Five-O Commander handed her a beer, & they just sat in silence, as they drank them, Bree said, "I want you to stop blaming yourself", she said, as Steve was gonna protest. "No, I mean it, Steve, What happened was not your fault, You were the best thing that ever happened to my brother", The Hunky Brunette got emotional, as she said that.

 

 

 

"He was the best thing that ever happened to me too, God, What really attracted me to him was his smile, It was the best part of him", Steve said shyly. Bree said with a smirk, "It was so obvious, Plus, You guys were so cute", & she had an evil glint in her eyes, as a memory hits her. "Remember how we met ?", Steve blushed in response, as an answer to her  question, He thought back to that time.

 

 

 

_< Flashback: 19 years ago>:_

 

 

 

_Steve was taking a shower, & he just got out of it, & was wrapping a towel around himself, as he was about to go into the bedroom, that he shared with Freddie, when he nearly lost his towel, as he bumped into Freddie's sister, Bree. She had her mischievous smile on her face, as she casually folded her  arms  across her chest._

 

 

 

_"You are one delicious morsel, You must be Freddie's hot new teammate, & boyfriend, I could see why he is into you", She said, as she indicated to his body. Steve blushed furiously, as he held tightly to the towel, "Nice to meet you, I am Steve McGarrett", He held his other hand out, & they shook hands. "Mmmm, Nice to meet you", Bree said, as she eyed him, like he was a piece of meat._

 

 

 

_There was silence surrounding them, & he said, "I guess that I will see you later", The Young Hart smiled, & said, "Yes, You will",  as she slapped him on the ass, Steve blushed even further. She laughed, when she headed in, She knew that her brother will be well taken care of by him. She also knew that he needs a sense of family, & friends around him._

 

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

 

Steve was flashed back to the present, & he said sadly, "I really miss him, I miss him so much, It hurts so badly", & Bree said, as she hugged him closer to her, & said, "I know, I know", They recalled the best memories of him, & then she said, "Come on, I am taking you out to dinner, My treat", She leads the way, & they got into their vehicles, & drove off to have dinner together.

 

 

 

Danny was trying to concentrate on his the rest of his reports, but he couldn't really focus on it. Lou saw that from his office, while he, Junior, & Tani were doing their own paperwork. The Former SWAT Commander sighed, & said thinking to himself, **"I hope he _will_ relax enough, Cause Steve needs him"** , He went across to the blond's office, so he can talk to him.

 

 

 

"Jersey, I think that you should call it a day, Be home for your boy, He is gonna need you, Especially through this tough time, & you need him, Go on now, Me & the kids got this", Danny nodded, & thanked him. "If there is a case, Call me", & Lou promised him that he will, The Shorter Man left to get ready for Steve to come home, & to make him feel better, & help him get through this difficult time, & year.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Bree & Steve were enjoying their time together, as they had dinner together. "Steve, Please don't let this awful time ruin your life, Freddie wouldn't want this for you, He would want you to find love again, I hope you did or do", Bree said stating her feelings. Steve nodded, & said, "I have", He smiled, as he thought about Danny, He tells her about his lover, & their life together.

 

 

 

During dinner time, Tani, Lou, & Junior were sitting around, & enjoying their meal, & having a good time, & talking among themselves. "Why does McGarrett look so sad, I mean, Did he lose someone special ?", The Ex-Lifeguard asked, as she bit into a french fry, Junior asked, "Is he okay, Lou, Is he _**really**_ okay ?", Lou filled them in,  & told them the history between Steve, & Freddie.

 

 

 

"It was during the first case, Actually how Five-O was formed, Steve & his best friend, & partner, who was like a brother to him, & him were chasing the Hesse Brothers, He has Anton in his grasp, & they got into a shootout, Then in an act of revenge, Victor Hesse killed John McGarrett, Steve's father. But, Before that, Freddie got shot, He told Steve to go ahead of him, & he died in North Korea, Long story short, Steve managed to get him home, but it wasn't Freddie, Steve got the guy, & brought Freddie home to be buried, Ever since then, This time of year, It's hard on our boy", Tani, & Junior understood.

 

 

 

Steve & Bree finally finished up their meal, & he was on his way back to his home, He was tired, & couldn't wait to put this difficult time behind him, & he just wanted to be with Danny. His Danno made everything all better, & he couldn't wait to see him, & just be alone with him for the time being. He took a moment, as he parked in the driveway.

 

 

 

When he came in, He saw that Danny was waiting for him, & he had a smile on his face, cause he was relieved that his lover was safe, & sound. The Hunky Brunette had tears in his eyes, as he was getting emotional, & croaked out, "Danno", & Danny hugged, comforted, & soothed him.  Steve was feeling guilty that he was keeping a secret from him. "Shhh, Baby, It's okay", Danny said, as he continued to comfort him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
